


Roughly soft

by kigasuruu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kigasuruu/pseuds/kigasuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko just realized something when Kagami started acting weird around certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughly soft

**Author's Note:**

> First post here.  
> Almost two years since I last wrote anything so pardon the lack of creativity and limited vocabulary.

Kagami-kun is weird, Kuruko thought to himself. He's unfazed by Alex's affections (well, the blushing cannot be helped when being sexually assaulted in public places). Even Momoi-san's physical appearance left no effects at all. Kuroko always thought his new light swings the other way.

But everytime Coach called out for him, he seems tensed. Not everyone else's we-are-dead-meat kind of tense. Like Midorima-kun when Takao-kun called him Shin-chan, that kind of tense.

When Kuroko asked him about that, Kagami-kun didn't even finish his Maji Burgers. For the first time. His eyes went crazy, and he's sweating like he just finished 40 laps of marathon.

He diverted his attention to Coach to find the answer for Kagami-kun's uneasiness. Coach looked her normal, barbaric self during practices. After practices too. Completely normal. But there were instances, when the two people in question accidentally brushed their hands, Coach turned 100 shades of pink. 

Or when Kagami-kun bought her drinks. Or when Kagami-kun volunteered to send her home. Or when Kagami-kun sat next to her. Or when Kagami-kun called her Riko-san.

Kuroko is not a psychic. He can't read minds. But he's not stupid either.

Kagami-kun and Coach like each other.


End file.
